


【all露/知乎体】普攻为水管二连击的伊万你喜欢吗？

by Comrade_Klee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Hoping it's funny, M/M, Multi, 迫害无底线
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee
Summary: all露前提的联五+普日加波白乌涉及米露/中露/普露/白露，新大陆家族亲情向，恶友组友情向。有各种迫害和烂梗
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【all露/知乎体】普攻为水管二连击的伊万你喜欢吗？

仍在人间  
1天前·发布了想法

为弟弟发一条征婚广告：  
坐标莫斯科 公元9世纪生 无婚史 职业暂无  
温柔可人 家里的贴心小棉袄  
要求 不染习气 无婚史即可

233个转发 612条评论 4042个鼓掌

God Bless Burger  
能告诉我他的联系方式吗？

1天前 1776点赞  
74条回复

仍在人间（作者）-> God Bless Burger  
私信你了

God Bless Burger -> 仍在人间（作者）  
虽然但是，谢谢  
Hero很开心，决定思考你加入北约的可能性。

来交朋友吧 -> God Bless Burger  
? #微笑

来交朋友吧 -> God Bless Burger  
我的水管突然锁定属于它的头顶

来交朋友吧 -> 仍在人间（作者）  
我不同意，我不要它

God Bless Burger -> 来交朋友吧  
？你是不是打错词了？#微笑

来交朋友吧 -> God Bless Burger  
并没有，“它”非常适合你。  
切开你的脑袋，能看见汉堡屑还是汽水泡沫还是炸鸡块呢？  
这是个好问题。只可惜没有脑浆。

God Bless Burger -> 来交朋友吧  
脑子被伏特加渗穿孔的家伙。  
你以为你接受的是谁的爱？是唯一超级大国的爱！  
不要不识抬举，我爱你是你的荣幸。

来交朋友吧 -> God Bless Burger  
有本事你就来，超疾大国  
老地方等你

God Bless Burger -> 来交朋友吧  
当我是假的啊！

吟诗作对难煞我  
欸！前排出售瓜子儿，汽水，花生米，人人有份！  
加价后可享用西瓜一块和米酒一壶！  
还不快快来买！先到先得哦！

God Bless Burger -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
wang，你这名称真是有够虚伪的，可见水生火热，强烈谴责！  
学学hero我，多正义，多坦诚！

仍在人间（作者）-> God Bless Burger  
请不要在这里吵！

仍在人间（作者）-> 来交朋友吧  
万尼亚消消气，消消气，这是征婚广告，不是用来拉架的！

查看全部74条回复

吟诗作对难煞我  
很多人私信问我，我见你们这样热情，一句话不说也不好。  
我直白点说吧：我没有哈。你们年轻人不要乱传，别一看到什么新闻，就跑的比西方记者还快。

1天前 1950点赞  
71条回复

God Bless Burger -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
我不信

Miku_official -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
在下不信。

吟诗作对难煞我 -> God Bless Burger  
我不信管你什么事

吟诗作对难煞我 -> Miku_official  
怎能如此诽谤我，菊！

God Bless Burger -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
We've known each other for so long  
Your hearts been aching, but you're too shy to say it~  
很适合你  
当然，还是那些话  
Never gonna give u up  
Never gonna let u down  
Never gonna run around and desert u~

吟诗作对难煞我 -> God Bless Burger  
这里是伊万的征婚广告，你唱给我干嘛？  
告诉伊万被骗了，还是调侃你自己？  
小年轻，别一看到什么事就胡思乱想有的没的，趁这功夫还不如多赚点钱还债。  
我去忙了。

God Bless Burger -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
我在伊万家门口看见你了。  
飞机票到买的及时，可惜比Hero晚到一步。  
不！愧！是！我！

吟诗作对难煞我 -> God Bless Burger  
？

Miku_official -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
草

红茶与司康是绝配 -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
有趣。

世界第一初恋 -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
好活。

路德维希贝什米特 -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
这么快？

哥哥合体合体合体 -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
💢💢💢  
不许动我哥哥！

Miku_official  
在下想得知之后发生了什么。

查看全部71条回复

世界第一初恋  
我兄弟基尔伯特已经提着铲子赶去西伯利亚了，能再给他次机会吗？

18小时前 1789点赞  
68条回复

路德维希贝什米特 -> 世界第一初恋  
我兄弟弗朗西斯已经提着铁锹赶去西伯利亚了，能再给他次机会吗？

世界第一初恋 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
基尔？

路德维希贝什米特 -> 世界第一初恋  
我号被管家封了7天

世界第一初恋 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
真没想到，堂堂普鲁士，竟然败在审核底下  
几天不见，这么拉了？

路德维希贝什米特 -> 世界第一初恋  
哈哈哈这次本大爷不会被你骗了！  
送你一段话：  
好活，但是有点烂，不过也是挺好的，可惜对我来说比较烂，只是太好了，没体现出烂的感觉，所以相对好来说，有点烂，总体来说还是好，好中不足就是烂了点。它本身是好活，但就是因为过于的好，显得有点烂，他没有烂到一定程度，不能称之为好，所以我们认为这个好活是烂的，好到极致的烂。  
还有，我已经在路上咯，哪像你这么磨蹭，kesesesese。

世界第一初恋 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
:)  
我猜你现在在唱歌？为列车上那些可怜而无辜的朋友们捏一把汗。  
还有，少用这个号发奇奇怪怪的东西。本条为路德而留。  
。  
。  
。  
最后送你一句，  
小心身后。

路德维希贝什米特 -> 世界第一初恋  
什么意思？

世界第一初恋 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
各种意思。

路德维希贝什米特 -> 世界第一初恋  
？

路德维希贝什米特 -> 世界第一初恋  
草草草草草草草草车上为什么会出现白俄罗斯？？？？？？？  
是你喊来牵制本大爷的？弗朗西斯！我们的友谊哪去了！  
本大爷现在战略撤退至行李架上，幸好肥啾及时提醒我。  
这点小事怎能难倒本大爷呢？Kesesesese第二次七年战争的胜者也会是我！

世界第一初恋 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
我警告过你的。  
而且，我想你忘了用私信。

路德维希贝什米特 -> 世界第一初恋  
？

世界第一初恋 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
猜猜阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐什么时候能发现这条回复 @哥哥结婚结婚结婚 

God Bless America -> 路德维希贝什米特  
@哥哥结婚结婚结婚

红茶与司康是绝配 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
@哥哥结婚结婚结婚

世界第一初恋 -> 红茶与司康是绝配  
你长得真像你的前殖民地  
还是马修比较可爱 @熊二郎的好朋友

熊二郎的好朋友 -> 世界第一初恋  
谢谢。

God Bless Burger -> 世界第一初恋  
哈哈哈哈哈Hero难得这么赞成你的话:D

红茶与司康是绝配 -> 世界第一初恋  
什么意思？

红茶与司康是绝配 -> God Bless Burger  
弗雷迪卡？你？

世界第一初恋 -> 世界第一初恋  
一个小时了。  
再见，我的朋友（默哀）

世界第一初恋 -> 红茶与司康是绝配  
反应还是一如既往的可爱呢，亚蒂  
实话告诉你，就是你想的意思。

God Bless Burger -> 路德维希贝什米特  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
干得漂亮娜塔莎！

来交朋友吧 -> God Bless Burger  
谁允许你用这个称呼了？

God Bless Burger -> 来交朋友吧  
Hero允许的哦  
这是言论自由，你这种毒菜者是理解不了的。

世界第一初恋 -> God Bless Burger  
@来交朋友吧 万尼亚，看在他先前尽职尽责做你橱窗的分上，让阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐手下留情，给他留个全尸吧。

来交朋友吧 -> God Bless Burger  
呵呵  
我想你的一半子民也理解不了。

来交朋友吧 -> 世界第一初恋  
可以考虑。

查看全部68条回复

路德维希贝什米特  
@来交朋友吧  
不满意？  
你说气话，我不信，说不要就是要的意思。  
欧洲的女人就是口是心非。我还是很帅的，你对我有欲望是人之常情。  
别解释了，眼神是不会骗人的，你在克制对我的喜欢对吧。  
不要在意世俗眼光现在给你个机会得到我。

2小时前 1989点赞  
45条回复

世界第一初恋 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
看来阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐还是打的太轻。

路德维希贝什米特 -> 世界第一初恋  
？

吟诗作对难煞我 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
你从哪学来的话？

路德维希贝什米特 -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
这种事情见得多了，我只想说懂得都懂，不懂的我也不多解释，毕竟自己知道就好，细细品吧。你们也别来问我怎么了，利益牵扯太大，说了对你我都没好处，当不知道就行了，其余的我只能说这里面水很深，牵扯到很多东西。详细情况你们自己是很难找的，网上大部分已经删除干净了，所以我只能说懂得都懂。懂的人已经基本都获利上岸什么的了，不懂的人永远不懂，关键懂的人都是自己悟的，你也不知道谁是懂的人也没法请教，大家都藏着掖着生怕别人知道自己懂事，懂了就能收割不懂的，你甚至都不知道自己不懂。

吟诗作对难煞我 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
这家伙哪看来这么多歪门邪道？  
我怕是明白你为什么会被封号了。  
7天概是还不够啊。#扶额

来交朋友吧 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
爬。

路德维希贝什米特 -> 来交朋友吧  
虽然模糊了你，  
但我看清了我自己~  
为什么你要远走——  
难道这就是你分手的借口！

吟诗作对难煞我 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
当灰姑娘（东德饰）嫁入豪门，幸福的童话生活却变成幻影。刻薄冷漠的婆婆（苏白俄饰），自私狭隘的丈夫（苏俄饰），他苦苦维持的婚姻，更在好姐妹（划掉）徒弟（美国饰）的介入下，彻底粉碎！  
一个柔弱善良的国家， 如何被现实逼到无路可退？  
苏东集团幸福情仇大戏：美利坚的诱惑！只要9.98，只要9.98，全剧带回家！

来交朋友吧 -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
？

God Bless Burger -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
为什么我是艾莉位？  
我想当品如。

来交朋友吧 -> God Bless Burger  
？？？

吟诗作对难煞我 -> God Bless Burger  
日利息提5%，明天就给你编剧本。

God Bless Burger -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
wang，我们俩什么关系，对吧。  
咱可是要构建新型大国关系的。  
这点小钱，您大人有大量，定不会在乎吧。

吟诗作对难煞我 -> God Bless Burger  
嘴巴到挺甜，本田菊那里学来的？

Miku_official -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
冒昧问一句，你们相遇后有发生什么事吗？

God Bless Burger -> Miku_official  
我狠狠地捏了一把王耀大胯！  
菊，快夸我，hero厉不厉害！

吟诗作对难煞我 -> Miku_official  
没发生什么。

吟诗作对难煞我 -> God Bless Burger  
我在乎。

Miku_official -> God Bless Burger  
#点赞 #点赞 #点赞

路德维希贝什米特 -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
这剧本不错，但我应该是洪世贤。

吟诗作对难煞我 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
剧本一经敲定，不得外人修改  
但若是加钱，可以为您定制剧本。

路德维希贝什米特 -> 吟诗作对难煞我  
我出。

来交朋友吧 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
？？？？？  
是我疯了还是世界疯了？

哥哥结婚结婚结婚 -> 来交朋友吧  
是世界，哥哥。

查看全部45条评论

波兰永不灭亡  
谁会想娶这家伙啊 #疑惑

12小时前 1569点赞  
39条回复

来交朋友吧 -> 波兰永不灭亡  
？

来交朋友吧 -> 波兰永不灭亡  
生活中莫名其妙消失的东西：  
A. 钱包  
B. 手机  
C. 钥匙  
D. 波兰

波兰永不灭亡 -> 来交朋友吧  
我选E. 苏联

波兰永不灭亡 -> 来交朋友吧  
你以为你很幽默？

来交朋友吧 -> 波兰永不灭亡  
我确实这么认为。

路德维希贝什米特 -> 波兰永不灭亡  
我喜欢你的ID  
这让我想起曾经的光辉岁月。

波兰永不灭亡 -> 路德维希贝什米特  
我再重申一遍！我没在开玩笑！

路德维希贝什米特 -> 波兰永不灭亡  
是是是....哈哈哈哈哈哈

God Bless Burger -> 波兰永不灭亡  
《波兰没有灭亡》

波兰永不灭亡 -> God Bless Burger  
《星条旗永不落》

God Bless Burger -> 波兰永不灭亡  
王耀的错误翻译你都翻出来了？  
那我还《牢不可破的联盟》呢

来交朋友吧 -> God Bless Burger  
？  
@仍在人间

仍在人间（作者） -> 来交朋友吧  
......#叹气

查看全部39条评论

......

哥哥结婚结婚结婚  
以上是我的暗杀名单

1分钟前 1点赞

END

**Author's Note:**

> 吟诗作对难煞我——王耀  
> God Bless Burger——阿尔弗雷德  
> 来交朋友吧——伊万  
> 红茶与司康是绝配——亚瑟  
> 世界第一初恋——弗朗西斯  
> Miku_official——本田菊  
> 路德维希贝什米特——基尔伯特（账号盗用）/路德维希  
> 仍在人间——冬妮娅  
> 哥哥合体合体合体——娜塔莉娅  
> 熊二郎的好朋友——马修  
> 波兰永不灭亡——菲尼克斯


End file.
